


Ещё только один раз

by Dunya_Dunyavskaya, fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss)



Series: Бессмысленная война [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya_Dunyavskaya/pseuds/Dunya_Dunyavskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020
Summary: Он чудом выжил и теперь хочет вернуться, чтобы отомстить.
Series: Бессмысленная война [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853602
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Ещё только один раз

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение мини низкого рейтинга «Через сорок три минуты»  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338625
> 
> Беты: Pakula, randomly

***

Сон? Явь? Рядом крутились люди, глаза резал яркий свет, но Зак не понимал и не хотел понимать происходящее, даже пальцем пошевелить не мог. Как под наркотой: ни за что не цепляясь, сознание плыло в собственной реальности; тело не слушалось, неподъёмное, ватное, чужое. Горло болело, словно натёртое наждачкой. Бессмысленное мельтешение красок утомляло — веки закрылись сами собой, принося отдохновение. Звуки отдалялись, сон накатывал тяжёлой, уютной волной, и Зак с готовностью ей отдался.

Он уже почти отключился, когда щёку обожгло болью.

— Коммандер, дышите!

Зак распахнул глаза и уставился на нависшего над ним мужика в форме медперсонала космических вооружённых сил. Увидев, что Зак на него смотрит, тот повторил:

— Дышите!

Снова сознание начало уплывать, и снова на щёки посыпались удары.

— Коммандер! Дышите! Вы должны дышать сами! Вдох!

То ли реагируя на приказ, то ли в надежде избавиться от надоедливого мужика, раз состояние пока не позволяло самому послать его на хер, Зак вдохнул и тут же пожалел об этом. Кашель драл изнутри — сил на него не было, а он рвался, рвался наружу. Будто раздавленная, грудь не давала набрать воздуха, и даже движение воздуха обжигало долбанное горло. Когда наконец отпустило, Зак снова с облегчением начал проваливаться в небытие, вот только окрик не дал ему это сделать: 

— Ещё! Дышите!

Опять удары. 

— Дышите!

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох-выдох. Видишь? Отъебись.

Его накрыла темнота, но теперь ей никто не препятствовал.

***

Когда он открыл глаза, первое, что увидел, была задница. Хорошая задница, правильно объёмная, выгодно подчёркнутая медицинской формой, которую Зак узнал бы в любом состоянии. Задница принадлежала мужику, стоявшему сейчас у его койки и втиравшему невидимому собеседнику, сколько Заку предстоит провести в больничке: полжизни, похоже. Ладно, может, не полжизни, но до хуя. Отстой. Даже в тюрьме веселее.

Вокруг царил полумрак, обычный для общей палаты. За полупрозрачным силовым полем угадывались очертания людей, мебели, других силовых полей. Наверняка там лампы шпарят на полную и стоит обычный для медотсека непрерывный шум, здесь же царила тишина, нарушаемая только негромким голосом.

Горло драло: очень хотелось пить. Зак пошевелился, и мужик с жопой — судя по нашивкам на рукавах, врач — осёкся на полуслове. Обернувшись, он подошёл к Заку, нажал на кнопку вызова и посветил фонариком в глаза:

— С днём рождения, коммандер.

— Он ещё нескоро, док, — проскрипел Зак.

— Теперь у тебя их два, — ответил знакомый голос. Зак посмотрел в его сторону. Марк стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и хмуро следил за доком.

В этот момент в его временное личное пространство зашли медсестра и младший помощник, но подходить пока не стали, видимо, ожидая распоряжений.

— Как чувствуете себя? — спросил док, что-то считывая с мониторов рядом с койкой. Обмен остротами он то ли не заметил, то ли не стал обращать на него внимания. Правда, и остроты были той ещё невъебенности — что поделать, обстановка и состояние не располагали.

— Хуёво.

— Это хорошо, — рассеянно отозвался док, что-то отмечая на одном из мониторов.

Кому как, док.

Закончив, тот кивнул медсестре, после чего обратился к Марку:

— Можно вас на пару слов?

Стоило им выйти за пределы силового поля, медсестра начала готовить капельницу, а младший помощник помог напиться, протёр лицо, убрал мешок с мочой, повесив новый. Не сказать, что Зак почувствовал себя заново родившимся, но несколько минут, ушедшие на эти манипуляции, дали ему время немного прийти в себя. Он еле держал глаза открытыми — полчаса в сознании и пара сказанных слов выжали из него все соки. Зато он жив. Прав док: трупам хуёво не бывает.

Закончив, медсестра выбросила использованные материалы и принялась что-то отмечать на мониторе. Помощник ушёл ещё раньше. Зак начал проваливаться в сон даже до того, как медсестра перешагнула силовое поле. Воцарившуюся тишину нарушало только его собственное дыхание.

***

В следующий раз сон отступал медленно. Сознание постепенно цеплялось за реальность, выхватывая детали одну за другой: темноту под веками, запах лекарств, чьё-то дыхание, давление на ногу. Он в медотсеке, в очередной раз вернувшийся к жизни благодаря всемогущим врачам. В регенерационную капсулу ход ему пока заказан, так что куковать ему тут и куковать.

Зак всё помнил. Как очнулся в прошлый раз и в полусне любовался задницей дока, как до этого тот снимал его с искусственной вентиляции и орал дышать самому. Боль от разрывающих мыщцы залпов, гул перехватчиков, изнурительный бег под стимуляторами. Грязный, присыпанный рыжей пылью подбородок с дорожками, прочерченными каплями пота.

Они столько лет провели с Попугаем бок о бок, столько вместе пережили. Видели друг друга упакованными в скафандры, костюмы химзащиты, больничные пижамы и парадную форму; принимали душ в соседних кабинках, стояли рядом на медицинском освидетельствовании — столько хороших воспоминаний, а в память врезались стекло шлема, скрывающее глаза, и этот грязный подбородок.

С тех пор как Попугай вколол себе стимулятор и увёл за собой перехватчики, чтобы дать группе уйти, Зака не оставляли сомнения, мог ли он его опередить. Может, это он бы сейчас гнил среди камней, а Попугай лежал бы здесь, собранный по кусочкам, с передозом стимуляторов и больной ногой.

Между тем давление на ногу окончательно заебало, и Зак открыл-таки глаза.

— С хуя ли ты сложил ботинки на мою постель? — Он сам бы не разобрал это хрипение: голос плохо слушался.

Лениво спустив ноги с койки, Марк протянул Заку бутылку воды с трубочкой. Тот сделал несколько глотков и поднял правую руку, заставив себя преодолеть сопротивление мышц, словно налившихся свинцом. От тыльной стороны ладони к капельнице тянулась трубка, но в левую руку тоже что-то вливали, поэтому без разницы. Марк осторожно, чтобы не потревожить катетер, сжал его пальцы в подобии их обычного приветствия:

— Привет, брат.

С ним они познакомились уже на службе. В отличие от них Марк был папенькиным сынком: потомственный военный с кучей связей, почти сразу получивший звание, за которое Заку с Попугаем пришлось пролить немало пота и крови. У них круги общения отличались настолько, что вроде бы и пересечься для тесного знакомства было негде, они даже служили в разных подразделениях, но увольнительные в жопах мира не оставляют много пространства для манёвра. Пару раз они бухали за соседними столами, месяц спустя вместе предотвратили драку, ещё через месяц сообща соскребали собутыльников с пола, потом Марк подсел к ним в переполненной столовой — так случайное знакомство продолжилось, переросло в крепкие приятельские отношения, потом в дружбу. Спустя годы их связь могла соперничать с некоторыми родственными. Зак бы любому горло за них перегрыз и знал, что те тоже за него и предадут, и убьют, и умрут.

Попугай вот умер.

— Как так получилось? — спросил Марк, снова удобно устроившись в кресле и закинув ноги на постель.

— Мои не сдавали рапорт, что ли?

— Рапорт не живой рассказ. Другого выхода не было?

— Не было, брат.

Зак закрыл глаза, и перед внутренним взором, будто отпечатавшийся на внутренней стороне век, всплыл образ Попугая, каким тот был за мгновение до того, как броситься навстречу смерти и спасти их всех. «Вот так, коммандер, когда в следующий раз встретишь жопу мечты, нехуй мять яйца. Они у тебя не вечные». Он даже перед смертью не заткнулся.

— Нас туда, считай, голыми отправили, — снова заговорил Зак. — Ты пробовал дать пизды перехватчикам ручным лазером? Если бы не он, это сделал бы я.

Марк ничего не ответил. Воспоминания проносились в голове, и снова Зак бежал-бежал-бежал, снова вдыхал ёбаную пыль, снова отсчитывал минуты до момента, когда датчик сообщит о том, что сердце Попугая перестало биться.

— Я пустил своих вперёд, двигался в стороне так, чтобы если кого-то засекут, то меня.

— Засекли.

— Засекли. Зато мои смогли добежать до дронов и вернуться. Я им ещё вставлю пропиздон: приказ был уходить. Но вообще удивлён, что они успели меня отбить. 

— Они и не успели. Ты не представляешь, на что был похож, когда вы прилетели. Датчик сердцебиение показывал. Если бы не он, никому бы в голову не пришло, что ты можешь быть жив.

— Это тот док меня оперировал? Охуенная жопа.

— Можешь его жопу потом поцеловать в благодарность. Он невозможное сделал.

В этот момент через силовое поле перешагнул тот самый док:

— Генерал, если я правильно помню наш прошлогодний разговор, вы наслышаны про санитарные требования в медотсеке.

Марк рассмеялся и снял ноги с постели.

— Здорово, док. Говорят, вы собрали меня по кусочкам, — подал голос Зак.

— По кусочкам было бы проще, коммандер. Мы вас собирали из каши.

Он откинул одеяло и обвёл Зака взглядом, натягивая перчатки. Пока док осматривал его, Зак рассматривал дока. Знакомы они не были, но Зак смутно его помнил. Наверняка они встречались в спортзале, или в столовой, или на общих собраниях, в коридорах, лифтах или душевых — он бы сейчас и под страхом смерти не сказал. Просто ещё одно примелькавшееся лицо из множества. Корабль не такой уж большой муравейник, за годы службы с каждым столкнёшься, и не раз.

Несмотря на сосредоточенное выражение лица и уверенные, точные движения, выглядел док не очень. Приглушённое освещение не скрывало морщины на лбу, синяки под глазами, напряжённо сжатые губы. Надо понимать, во время боевых действий в медотсеке тоже шапито.

Осмотрев последний шов, док повернулся к мониторам, и Зак тут же снова уставился на его задницу. С такими видами и болеть веселее.

— Док, когда мне можно вернуться к работе?

— Вы сначала до туалета дойдите, чтобы мы из вас катетер извлекли, коммандер.

Зак открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но у дока пронзительно запищал переговорник. Мимо силового поля кто-то пробежал, потом ещё раз. Док бросил взгляд на сообщение, осмотрел палату, будто мутная преграда ему не помеха, и, свернув окно ввода, попрощался:

— Прошу прощения. Генерал, перед вылетом свяжитесь, пожалуйста, с доктором Вудвордом, вы где-то у неё не расписались.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он их оставил. Зак проводил его задницу взглядом. При каждом шаге задорно играли мышцы — так и хотелось сжать ягодицы руками, чтобы почувствовать движение ладонями. Жаль, док бы понял неправильно. Ну то есть, правильно, но вряд ли охуел бы от восторга. Зак, конечно, не самый куртуазный парень во вселенной, но даже он понимал, что сексуальное домогательство не лучшая благодарность за возвращение с того света.

— Когда улетаешь? — спросил он у Марка, когда задница пропала из вида.

Тот встал и подошёл ближе:

— Сегодня ночью. Уже собирался уходить, когда ты проснулся. Хорошо, что мы успели поговорить.

— Хорошо. — Зак снова поднял руку для прощания, и Марк сжал её, приобняв его, насколько позволяла койка и трубки с проводами. — Осторожней там, брат.

— Это не я под лазерами бегаю. Давай, пей все положенные таблетки и не действуй на нервы доброму доктору. Если в нашу следующую встречу будешь в форме, пойдём пить.

Он уже почти перешагнул силовое поле, когда Зак его окликнул:

— Марк. Это хоть того стоило?

Раньше он никогда о таком не спрашивал. У него немаленький уровень доступа, но не сравнить с генеральским. Ни разу он не попытался воспользоваться их дружбой, чтобы залезть туда, куда ему вход запрещён, иначе какая это, на хуй, дружба. Любопытство, подозрения, карьерные возможности — до сих пор ничто не казалось ему достаточным основанием ставить под удар Марка или себя. Сейчас же Заку нужно было знать, что Попугай погиб не зря, что не впустую они потеряли брата.

Марк ответил не сразу. Он обвёл взглядом соседние койки, занятый своим делом персонал, других раненых и только потом посмотрел на Зака:

— Мы победим.

Ещё мгновение помедлив, он отвернулся и направился к выходу из палаты. Зак смотрел ему вслед до тех пор, пока двери за его спиной не закрылись. За тёмной дымкой силового поля все казались просто размытыми цветными силуэтами, но Зак был уверен, что Попугая с Марком узнал бы и среди них. Теперь только Марка.

Зак в душе не ебал, слил ли тот сейчас какой-то секрет или просто успокаивал, но звучал он уверенно. За всё время их знакомства Марк ни разу ему не соврал, и у Зака не было причин не верить ему сейчас. Он зубами вырвет у дока согласие на регенерационную капсулу, даже если придётся взять его за жопу — уж это Зак сделает с удовольствием.

***

Дни, однообразные, нудные, тянулись, как в карантине — даже хуже, потому что дату окончания карантина ты знаешь ещё до того, как модуль начинает стыковку с кораблём, а сейчас Зак мог только изображать из себя паиньку и следовать рекомендациям врача. Последнее с особой тщательностью: он давно усвоил, что только так можно быстрее выбраться из больнички.

Несмотря на силовое поле, в память врезалась каждая мелочь до гланд заебавшей палаты. Бесили постоянно накатывающая слабость и смена положения тела младшими помощниками. Вынужденное бездействие раздражало, воспоминания о Попугае давили острым чувством вины. Зак честно поговорил с психологом, после чего попытался себя отвлечь, скорее чтобы избежать новых сеансов, чем благодаря эффективности терапии.

Младший персонал с юмором реагировал на неискренний флирт, сразу несколько сервисов слали ему теперь извещения об обновлении видеотеки, а искусственный интеллект добавил в список новостей издания о здоровом питании, моде и даже о правильном уходе за кожей — со скуки Зак открывал все статьи подряд, о чём вскоре пожалел: заново настраивать новостную ленту оказалось на редкость геморройно.

Пожалуй, чему он искренне радовался, так это визитам его бойцов. Когда они пришли к нему впервые — полным составом, — то выдержали настоящее сражение с дежурным медбратом. Им дали всего несколько минут, Заку их как раз хватило, чтобы сказать cпасибо, неловко, косноязычно, и всё равно искренне. Пропиздон он им вставил и вставит ещё, но никогда не сможет объяснить, насколько благодарен: за то, что дышал, за то, что благодаря им не проебал жертву Попугая, за то, что Марку не придётся хоронить двоих.

Все вместе они больше не приходили, но, если были не на вылете, днём кто-нибудь обязательно торчал у него. Сначала они заходили по утрам и вечерам, но быстро перестали, потому что тогда Зак обращал больше внимания на дока, чем на них.

Док как никто скрашивал его пребывание в медотсеке. Зак всегда с нетерпением ждал именно его обхода, и дело было не в охуенной заднице — разве что чуть-чуть. С доком оказалось забавно пререкаться. Вернее, это Зак пререкался, а док отвечал в своей флегматично-циничной манере, и не поймёшь, то ли шутит, то ли всерьёз.

Нет, док не слабак, просто его сила в том, что тот не реагирует ни на какие раздражители, будто они и не раздражители вовсе. Все знакомые Зака — сослуживцы, бывшие любовники, друзья, — каждый из них словно в любой момент готов сорваться, бежать, кричать, сражаться. Даже не затыкающийся, вечно веселящийся Попугай, даже неизменно спокойный Марк.

Для дока же будто не существовало причин спешить, срываться, бежать, кричать. Даже при писке переговорника, сообщившего об очередном срочном пациенте, док действовал быстро, чётко, но со спокойной, неспешной уверенностью. При взгляде на него можно подумать, что он заранее знает, на какую кнопку в следующую секунду нажмёт, куда поставит ногу, где будет медсестра, какие ранения везут ему на операционный стол. Завораживающее, жуткое зрелище. Зак бы не хотел встретить такого человека на поле боя.

За всё время, что провёл в этом аду, Зак один-единственный раз видел дока другим: когда тот снимал его с искусственной вентиляции и приказывал дышать. Будь Зак тогда в состоянии, рефлекторно честь бы отдал. Если бы не эти воспоминания, Зак бы решил, что док такой и есть — отмороженный психопат, которого к людям подпускать нельзя.

Док оказался интересным собеседником. Сначала он просто отвечал на подъёбки Зака, потом они зацепились языками и разговорились о войне, вспоминали, как работали с ленцами — у дока тоже остались о них хорошие воспоминания, и он жалел, что приходится воевать против расы, с которой люди до сих пор отлично находили общий язык.

Короче, визиты дока вносили в рутину Зака приятное разнообразие. Когда док стал заходить только по утрам, с одной стороны, это радовало, потому что означало приближение выписки, а с другой — с развлечениями тут и без того небогато, а теперь их стало ещё меньше.

Когда из Зака вытащили катетер и позволили ходить до толчка самостоятельно, тот готов был бежать туда даже без особой нужды. Туалет, конечно, такое себе невъебенное развлечение, но это новые четыре стены, и, сука, Зак мог бы расцеловать сиденье унитаза.

В общем, Зак был в меру мирным пациентом, прилежным, не заёбывающим персонал (он очень на это надеялся) — он прокололся только один раз. Сколько дней назад его сюда упаковали? И ни разу — ни разу, уебать тебя об стену — он не покурил. Ни единой затяжки. Ещё с прошлого раза Зак знал грязный секрет медперсонала: если по пути к комнатам отдыха свернуть в тёмный узкий коридор, ведущий к техническим помещениям, то в небольшом тупике можно уютно подымить вместо того, чтобы тащиться в курилку через полсектора. Вернее, нельзя, там и соответствующий знак висит, но кого это останавливало? Пациентов медики гоняли, а сами были горазды: тем проходом пользовались редко, да даже если и случалось, то техники сами не дураки посмолить до или после работы — вот в техпомещениях с этим строго.

В общем, Зак туда доковылял, достал заранее припрятанную сигарету — у него даже руки дрожали от нетерпения, — щёлкнул зажигалкой, и в этот самый, ёбаный ты в рот, момент из-за поворота вырулил его док:

— Здесь нельзя курить, коммандер.

Он указал на знак. Зак смял сигарету, от злости даже не сразу выключив зажигалку. А ты, сука, пришёл сюда в уголке пописать.

— Пойдёмте, я провожу вас в палату, — поторопил его док. В этот момент Зак его почти ненавидел и, когда ковылял к койке, не отрывал глаз от пола. Плохие отношения с доком точно не помогут выбраться отсюда пораньше.

***

Впрочем, происшествие в курилке вроде бы не оставило следа на их общении. Пару дней они, как обычно, под видом пререканий обсуждали последние новости, а потом док не пришёл на осмотр. Ни его док, ни другой. Зак бы понадеялся, что его, возможно, скоро отпустят, но наивным он не был: этого счастливого момента ему ещё ждать и ждать. Уже почти наступила ночь, когда его док, серый от усталости, показался у входа в палату. Да, теперь Зак и его узнавал.

Тот быстро заглянул к нескольким пациентам, о чём-то переговорил с дежурной сестрой, посидел за компом на посте — один раз он будто порывался встать, однако снова уселся обратно. Наконец он всё-таки направился к Заку, но пару мгновений помедлил, прежде чем переступить силовое поле.

— Привет, док.

— Ещё не спите, коммандер? Вам бы не помешало.

Кто бы говорил. Вроде бы всё как обычно: док справился о его самочувствии, проверил пару швов, считал показания мониторов — в общем, провёл привычный осмотр, разве что казался необычно немногословным. А ещё он впервые выглядел так, словно торопится всё закончить и свалить. Дерьмово он выглядел. Скулы заострились, как если бы он кусал щёку изнутри, губы сжались больше обычного, под глазами появились мешки.

— Ну, прогресс радует, когда-нибудь поскачете козлом. Но не завтра. Что ж, спокойн…

— Док, — не дал ему закончить Зак. — Сядьте.

— Коммандер. Сейчас не лучшее время. Мне над…

— Вам надо сесть и перекурить, док. Сядьте.

Тот странно на него посмотрел, но сел, впервые за время их знакомства оставив реплику Зака без ответа. На край кровати сел, и это лучше всего другого показало его состояние. Несмотря на сучную натуру, за внешним соблюдением правил док следил как никто. Он сидел неподвижно, почти спиной к Заку — тот даже его застывший профиль видел только частично.

— Он умер? Или она? — наконец спросил Зак.

— Умер. Он.

— Долго оперировали?

— Четырнадцать часов.

— М-м-м… — Зак помолчал, прежде чем спросить: — А выжило сколько?

Сначала док ничего не сказал, а потом повёл плечами:

— Сколько бы их ни было, проще от этого не становится, коммандер. Что бы вы чувствовали, если бы кто-то убил человека под вашей защитой?

«Бы» тут лишнее.

— Это не одно и то же.

— Вы правы. А если бы этот человек умер от инсульта?

Зак не нашёлся, что ответить.

— Мы всё сделали правильно. Его убила индивидуальная реакция. Её невозможно предугадать или просчитать. Таких людей один на несколько миллионов, тут ничего нельзя сделать, но до этого мы боролись за его жизнь четырнадцать часов, коммандер.

Зак не знал, сколько они просидели, — он не смотрел на часы. По палате ходил младший медперсонал, врачи, медсёстры, а они всё так же не двигались, каждый в своих мыслях. Когда Зак снова заговорил, голос прозвучал неожиданно хрипло, будто после сна:

— Я тоже должен был умереть у вас на столе, док?

Впервые с тех пор, как зашёл к нему, док посмотрел ему в лицо:

— Вы должны были умереть ещё на планете, коммандер. Я не знаю, почему вы выжили. — Он поднялся. — Поспите. Ничто сейчас не поставит вас так быстро на ноги, как сон.

Когда он уходил, его плечи больше не были так напряжены, а в походке появилось привычное спокойствие. У Зака были Марк с Попугаем — теперь только Марк, — он надеялся, что у дока тоже есть кто-то, на кого можно выблевать проблемы и жить дальше.

Хотя не с их профессиями иметь тонкую душевную организацию: если док смог достигнуть того, чего достиг, как-то он научился справляться с минутами слабости.

***

А ещё через неделю Зак решился:

— Док, я сам писаю и ем, хожу, бодрствую до хрена часов в сутки. Я знаю, что состояние позволяет отправить меня в капсулу.

— Нет.

— А когда позволит?

— Через полтора года, если не будете злоупотреблять стимуляторами, коммандер, — всё так же ровно ответил док, словно они говорили о грёбаной погоде. Он даже не отвлёкся от своих мониторов, продолжая что-то записывать.

— Док, мне нужно туда.

— Вам нужны седативные, коммандер.

— Вы не можете мне запретить, док. Давайте, я всё подпишу: риски знаю, ответственность за последствия беру на себя. Ну? Вам-то какая разница?

Вот теперь док на него посмотрел. Как на таракана. Зак так долго пытался его спровоцировать, и впервые у него получилось.

— Мне большая разница, коммандер. Собрать полноценного человека из того, что мне положили на стол, было непросто, хотя полноценного, похоже, и не получилось. — Заебись. Впервые док опустился до открытого оскорбления. — Шестнадцать часов работы команды из семи человек, и вы теперь хотите парой нажатий кнопок всё уничтожить. Поверьте, никому из нас не всё равно.

— Док…

— Вы постоянно на стимуляторах, два раза за последний год восстанавливались в регенерационной капсуле. Предыдущие годы и упоминать не буду. Даже для вашего организма это слишком, коммандер, такими темпами вы себя убьёте раньше, чем это сделают ленцы. Вам нужен перерыв. Хотя бы полтора года, лучше два.

— Док, тогда, на планете, они убили моего брата. Он сам сыграл приманку: увёл их, чтобы дать нам время уйти. В следующий раз я готов все два года лежать под капельницей, ходить в туалет в обнимку с сиделкой, брать миссии, не требующие стимуляторов, но сейчас мне надо туда. Я должен сделать всё, чтобы он погиб не просто так.

— Зачем вы мне это рассказываете?

— Не знаю.

Он правда не знал.

Док изучающе его рассматривал. Не зло, просто как будто решал в уме какую-то задачу. Неприятно. Такого взгляда Зак у него ещё не видел.

— Делайте что хотите. — На этих словах док повернулся к одному из мониторов и что-то быстро на нём набрал. — Сестра принесёт документы на подпись. Капсулу скоро подготовят. Всего хорошего, коммандер.

На Зака он больше не посмотрел: не дожидаясь ответа, перешагнул силовое поле и направился к столу дежурной сестры. Зак знал, когда видел у него такую походку: в день смерти того четырнадцать-часов-хуя. Хрен там Зак умрёт. Пока что он не имеет на это права.

Документы сестра принесла через полчаса. Ещё через час за ним пришёл уже знакомый помощник с каталкой, и Зак погрузился в малоприятные, но ожидаемые приготовления: бритьё всего, что можно сбрить, очистка кишечника и желудка. Да блядь, лучше бы его пару дней через вену кормили. Катетеры, диоды, гель… Всё это он видел столько раз — сам мог подсказывать порядок. Прав его док: пора сделать перерыв.

Зак никогда не был суеверным, но, ложась в капсулу, мысленно скрестил пальцы. Один раз. Ему нужен ещё только один раз.

***

Несмотря на все риски, тело успешно регенерировало под воздействием химии, электричества и что там ещё работает в этой капсуле. Потом несколько часов в окружении датчиков, физио, и наконец Зак смог нормально отмыться от склизкого геля, покурить, съесть какое-то полезное витаминизированное перетёртое месиво. Несколько дней ему предстояло приходить в норму, но, по сравнению с недавним полумёртвым существованием, это была полноценная жизнь.

Когда медики дали отмашку, он сходил со своими в бар, выдал им пизды, как собирался; получил пизды сначала от начальства, потом от Марка; отоспался и вернулся к тренировкам, нормальной жрачке, прежнему ритму.

Марк, брат, не соврал: их вылазка изменила многое. К слишком ценным данным получили доступ люди, слишком много техники уничтожил вирус. Где-то у ленцев засела жирная крыса, не побрезговавшая сдать секреты, которые могли стоить своим победы.

Теперь Зак занимался планированием операции, которая если не положит войне конец, то чертовски его приблизит. Конец, который устроит их. Боевики, пилоты, инженеры, химики, программисты, аналитики — такое количество мозгов обязано выдать нужный результат. На хуй ещё один проёб. В этот раз Зак твёрдо намерен вернуться. Ему есть куда возвращаться.

Может, они превысили бюджет, может, оказались слишком, излишне дотошными, но пусть лучше им будет не в меру просто. Зак с удовольствием поскучает.

Уже перед самым вылетом, в полевой форме, полностью укомплектовавшись, он почти бегом направился к медотсеку, на ходу перекидывая через плечо ремень лазера. Увидев его, знакомая медсестра рта не дала раскрыть:

— Он вышел на пару минут.

Он мог бы подождать, но решил проверить курилку. Бинго. Прислонившись спиной к стене, док с зажатой в губах незажжённой сигаретой неторопливо проверял карманы. Зак щёлкнул зажигалкой. Когда док наклонился прикурить, огонёк осветил лицо с привычными следами усталости, придавая ему здоровый цвет. Зак тоже достал сигарету.

— Здесь нельзя курить. — Док указал на знак.

Зак с наслаждением затянулся и сказал то, что должен был сказать, ещё когда говорить не мог, — после искусственной вентиляции:

— Спасибо, док.

— Пожалуйста.

В воцарившейся тишине слух цеплялся за каждый выдох, за шуршание одежды, даже за треск сгорающей бумаги.

— Эй, док. Когда война закончится… Когда вы снова меня соберёте. Пошли на свидание?

— Это запрещено.

— А вы никому не говорите.

В этот момент по коридору прокатился звук сирены, а у дока завибрировал переговорник. На войне операционные не пустуют. Док глянул на экран, глубоко затянулся — огонёк споро побежал к самому фильтру — и тщательно затушил сигарету о стену. На пол посыпался пепел. Выдохнув густую, бесконечную струю дыма, док положил окурок Заку на ладонь:

— Вы сначала вернитесь так, чтобы было из чего вас собирать, коммандер.

Тот двинул рукой, и на чёрную мятую кожу обрезанной перчатки высыпались остатки табака.

Он не сказал нет.


End file.
